<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insouciant by PenguinKiwis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931642">Insouciant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis'>PenguinKiwis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Words, Beautiful People [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, International Women's Day 2021, Sparring, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Clone Characters, Transgender Wooley, Women Being Awesome, characters!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(ADJ.) Free from worry, concern, or anxiety</p><p>Wise, Wooley, and Words Exchanged— and some boys stick up for their sisters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Words, Beautiful People [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insouciant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy International Women’s day! This one is short but I’m in love with it anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooley panted softly, hands on her knees as she doubled over, sweat dripping from her brow before she looked up at her current sparring partner. Wise from the infamous Muunilist 10 had elected to “teach Wooley to fight like an ARC” which, in Wooley’s opinion, was <em>nothing</em> like how Fives and Echo had fought. Wooley had a feeling that it was just an excuse though, as she knew the other <em>vode</em> sprawled out on the training mats of the GAR gym were all just like she was.</p><p>Bell and Tine from the 104th were both collapsed against each other, and Tine, Wooley noticed, looked much softer than the last time she had seen the redheaded ‘wolf’. She knew that General Plo was doing all he could for all of them, though he admitted there was only so much he could do without arousing suspicion. Each of them in the room, save Wise, had gone through one round of hormone therapy as a test to see if their bodies would reject it— being clones and all, and this was a slight unknown, as opposed to a normal, nat born human— but so far, no adverse effects had reared their heads.</p><p>But still, with the War, it was <em>hard</em> for even a High General to move around freely. He had apologized to them all profusely, which had been startling in and of itself. Still, Wooley was grateful for everything he was doing while he was on the frontlines.</p><p>“You good, kiddo?” Wise asked, tilting her head and Wooley looked back up to the dark-haired woman. Wooley envied her a  bit, despite the required secrecy behind her ‘mutation’— what she wouldn’t have given to have been decanted like Wise had been, naturally female (well, as natural as they could get) and with none of the shitty nat-born stuff to boot. The Alpha Clones were all infertile, no matter the sex and that was just how it was. But still, Wooley squashed down the feelings of jealousy as she nodded.</p><p>Wise was <em>kind</em> to them. When General Voolvif Monn had them gathered from across the GAR currently stationed on Coruscant and told them he had the GAR training hall blocked off for them, Wooley hadn’t known what to expect, especially when she had stepped in and standing there had been ARC Commanders Fordo, Stec, and Wise. The Muunilist 10 was infamous for a number of things, but individually they were as well.</p><p>Commander Fordo obliterated Super Battle Droids singlehandedly, Commander Stec could throw around heavy artillery without breaking a sweat— probably one of the strongest Commanders out there— and Wise was known for her ability to just take down tanks.</p><p>Then Fordo and Stec had left with General Monn and Wise had removed her helmet, startling a number of them. Not all of them had known about Wise's 'mutation’, but Wise ignored the shock and had told them to all get on the mats. The rest was history— sort of.</p><p>“Commander, why are you doing this for us?” Wooley panted as she slid to the ground, panting and Wise, unwinded and Wooey figured she’d done much worse with Stec as a brother, sat down across from her. Wooley envied how her blacks fit around her body, how slim her fingers were in comparison to her own, but Wise just gave Wooley a grin as she blinked from her thoughts. </p><p>“Because I can,” the ARC said simply, shrugging before pausing, brows furrowing a bit and she sighed. “It’s sometimes hard to spar with the brothers and our other siblings, right?”</p><p>Wooley nodded.</p><p>“Mmm, I used to have trouble with sparring when it was just me and the others in the M-10,” she admitted, “So that’s why I wanted to have you all train today without them. You were all much more vicious, much more willing and comfortable to throw punches, kicks, and grapple. It’s hard when your body isn’t what you want it to be, and being self-conscious is understandable in that state, makes it harder to give your all.” She pat Wooley’s knee. “I wanted to see some of the possible future ARCs sparring in their true strength.”</p><p>Wooley stared at her, blinking. “Future ARCs?”</p><p>“I think ARC Captain Wooley sounds nice, don’t you?” she asked and Wooley couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Wise laughed a bit as well before a commotion made them both, and all the rest, look over to the doors. Some nat-born members of the GAR were trying to get in, but the broad shoulders of Fordo and Stec blocked them. </p><p>“You’re not allowed in, right now, sirs,” Stec was saying, shaking his head “This hall has been booked.”</p><p>“Well there must have been a mistake,” one of the soldiers snapped. “The form says "women's day" but all I see in there are Clones! They're <em>not </em>women!"</p><p>Wooley felt herself tense up at the words, and saw a number of her sisters did as well. Wise scowled, moving to stand but Fordo’s snort stopped her.</p><p>“Yeah,” the Red-Clad ARC started. “It’s women’s day, get the hell to another hall.”</p><p>“But, those— Those clones aren’t—”</p><p>“I said, <em><b>get lost,”</b></em> Fordo growled, drawing himself up to his full height and the soldiers gasped before turning and possibly running off. Some of the other sisters had laughed, clapping their hands as Fordo turned, giving them a slight bow as Stec settled for a two-fingered salute. </p><p>"Never fear ladies,” the heavy-gunner chirped. “The training hall has been reserved for you all specifically, we’ll make sure none of those others get in!”</p><p>“Thanks, Steak-boy!” Wise called back and the other ARC made a face, making a few of them laugh again before they started clambering to their feet again. Wooley turned to Wise as she stood.</p><p>“'Women’s day’?” she asked as she took up a ready position and Wise shrugged. </p><p>“I mean, aren’t we all women? Today’s <em>our</em> day and I put it down as such,” she said simply. “I figured that someone would try and bother us, so I’m having Fordo and Stec play guard dog.”</p><p>Wooley laughed a bit as they circled one another. “They’re good brothers?”</p><p>“The best,” Wise said with a grin. “And they’re all very accepting.”</p><p>Yeah. Yeah, they were, Wooley knew the moment she saw Fordo’s back straighten and he plainly told the soldier to get lost.</p><p>She knew that even if the 212th ended up against her or her other Sisters and their battalions and companies did the same, they’d have support in the 104th— and now she knew that the Muunilinst 10 would accept them as well. </p><p>And certainly, the 212th wouldn’t, and she was certain the other <em>vode</em> wouldn’t ever turn their backs on a sister because they were different.</p><p>And Wooley felt a bit warmer inside as she moved to jump at Wise.</p><p>Women’s day. She liked the sound of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to use Wise a bit more before I launched into the actual fic with her and the M10. Stec is a real character from Star Wars, he's the trooper with the Z-6 Rotary blaster canon who shoots at Grevious in the battle of Hypori.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>